A Coward And A Pervert Rolled Into One
by LunarKisses
Summary: Sequel to Because of you neji's problem!See! I did put it in!Neji was caught peeping at Sakura while taking a bath...oh no!


Coward and a Pervert

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story.

Days after the 'incident', Neji kept avoiding Sakura like she was the plague. Every time he finished a mission, he would search for a new one and demand that he carry it out. Tsunade thought this odd, but she just shrugged it off. The Hyuuga liked to work…she didn't know it would be this much. There was one more thing that bothered her though, is when Sakura's name was mentioned, he'd stiffen up, make an apology, disappear, and carry on the mission. When he came home, covered in wounds, he wouldn't let himself be healed by her, even though she was his personal nurse. ((AN: . . I KNOW you guys are having some naughty thoughts here…admit it.))

Let's play a little flashback shall we?

_The day after the little 'incident' Neji came out of his room and tripped on a small package. His eyebrow creased and he picked it up. Being the smart ANBU that he was, he started to perform small tests, to see if it was a threat. It wasn't…of course…until he opened it. _

_Neji's eyes bulged out and ran back in his room with the package. _

"_Jiraiya…" he darkly muttered. He threw the package in the trashcan and left his room in search for his new target to be soon murdered. _

…_I know what you're thinking. What's the package? Well, how about we take a look. It was an orange book. It had HIS face drawn behind a bush, and HER body partly submerged in the water. Get the picture? No? Well I'll draw it for you. The Hyuuga prodigy was peeping at Sakura while she was bathing. I'm sure you boys can guess what Neji is doing behind the bush. _

_End Flashback_

Let's get on with the story now shall we?

**Neji's P.O.V**

'What the hell am I doing? I'm running away like I'm a coward. Hyuuga Neji is no coward. But no one can blame me…I mean, with Sakura's infamous strength, who wouldn't be scared of her when she's pissed…'

'**Well, you wouldn't be running away like a coward if you didn't peep at her in the first place!'**

'Who are you?'

'**Duh, I'm your freaking conscience.'**

'Oh great, now I have an annoying voice in my head. Joy.'

'**Oh shove it! Why can't you confront her like a man and take her! You know you want her!'**

'I know that! But how about what Jiraiya said! He freaking gave Sakura a copy too! And from what I heard from Naruto, she is PISSED at SOMEONE. That SOMEONE is ME! She knows…she really knows!'

'**You're ANBU you can take her.'**

'You're trying to get me killed aren't you?'

'**No I'm not idiot. I'm trying to get you and cherry blossom together so that you'll finally have a woman! It's getting lonely now in the apartment since Hiashi sent us out because you let Hanabi read the perverted book.'**

'I did not let her read it! She found it on the floor and she read it!'

'**Ppphh, I believe you….not. Well…are you still going to avoid her? It's been DAYS since you've seen her and I'm sure you want her even more now…'**

'…shut up.' And the conversation ended there. Neji's conscience-1 Neji-0.

He finished the mission successfully as always, but this time, there were some critical injuries that only a very good medic can perform. Of course Neji struggled, but since he was so drained of chakra, he ended up in the caring hands of Haruno Sakura.

About five hours after the operation, Sakura was found sleeping beside his bed, waiting for him to wake up. Neji still wasn't awake. Coward.

Fourteen days later, he woke up. His head felt like jelly, he couldn't feel his body at all, and his eyes hurt like hell.

"What happened…" he muttered.

"You had critical injuries when you came back home…Hyuuga" A soft voice said.

Neji grunted and went back to sleep.

Sakura looked at him. He looked so pitiful fourteen days before. She was shocked when they brought him to the hospital. Five broken ribs, a smashed leg, a bad hit to the head, and a broken arm. She's seen worse, but they were still bad. She did everything she could, but everything was already healing nicely. She congratulated herself of her work. But there was something she needed to talk about with Neji. This time, he wouldn't get away.

--------

Sakura was bringing a tray of food to Neji's room. He woke up again five hours after he first woke up. Even Hyuuga Neji can't get away from wounds like this.

She knocked three times to signal her arrival, she heard a strong but weak voice saying come in. She put the tray food on his lap and sat down on the chair next to his bed.

He wouldn't touch the food, and he hasn't said a single word to her since he first woke up.

"Hyuuga…you have to eat."

No response.

"Hyuuga, you need to eat."

He began to eat reluctantly and slowly, casting small glances at her when she wasn't looking.

"I need to talk to you about…an incident." She said. He stopped eating and put down his spoon.

"I know." He said.

She took out the orange book, with her and him in the cover. He looked away.

"Hyuuga, I want to know. What did you do." It wasn't a request.

It was quiet for awhile. Neji had an ongoing battle in his head whether to tell her or not.

'**Of course you have to tell her idiot! She has to know!'**

'I know that…'

"Did you read it?" he asked.

"…Yes."

"What happened?"

"I want to hear your side of the story. Not Jiraiya's." she said.

He reluctantly told her the whole story, leaving her shocked and confused in the end. He continued eating, his battered ego and pried deflated.

"Hyuuga…"

"Haruno, I am sorry for my inexcusable behavior…That was low, lower than low. I understand if you don't even want to see my face again. Goodbye."

"Hyuuga. Your act was inexcusable, but not unforgivable. You avoided me for what, two months? And look where it got you. You overworked yourself, and you came back, battered and defeated. You looked at a females body without her consent at all, and you left without saying a word. I forgive you Hyuuga…but it will be hard looking at you the same way again." She left after that. Leaving Neji to his thoughts.

_Now my chances with Sakura are gone…as if there was any chance at all._

**Well my friend how about we go-**

_No, shut up. Leave me alone._

-----------

Neji left the hospital after a week. He carried on with his life. Once in awhile, he came across Sakura who would greet him, and he would return it.

"Hyuuga. How are you?"

"I am fine. Thank you Sakura." And they would both continue on with their lives, living as if nothing happened. But the damage was done.

One day, Neji could no longer hold it, he came across her again in front of her house.

"Sakura, I need to talk with you." He said.

"Of course. Is there anything wrong?"

"Yes, there is. Sakura…I…I…"

Sakura's P.O.V

"_He's stuttering!"_

"**Wow…he's that in love with you."**

"_Be quiet!"_

"**Fine, but I'll bother you again later."**

End P.O.V

"The truth is Sakura…I..I…"

"Neji…"

He stopped.

"You haven't called me that in over three months."

"…I know."

He kissed her. In front of everyone. He just downright kissed her. After everything they've been through. He kept kissing her like she would disappear if he stopped, soon she kissed him with the exact same force. They stopped because they needed some air.

"Neji I.."

"Sakura, Do you know how I feel about you?"

"Yes I do, but I don't know if I can forget what happened."

"I'm not asking you to forget. I'm just telling you how I feel."

"And how do you feel?!" she exclaimed, tears coming out of her eyes. He kissed them away and kissed her again.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes…"

She pulled him in the house, and locked the door. The Hyuuga smirked.

_This has to be the best mistake I ever made. Plus, she didn't even hit me. Wait…I'd like to be "hit" by her…_

**I know what you mean...wow, look at that rack!**

------------

Who knew Neji was such a pervert at heart, lol. You know the drill! Review! Makes me happy! Do you want this cute face to frown? Huh? Do you?


End file.
